Un bouquet de roses rouges
by Plat0nic
Summary: Comme chaque samedi, Neji est impatient de rejoindre Tenten. Mais cette fois, il est accompagné d'un bouquet de roses rouges à la main. [OneShot]


**Auteur **: Didi (fanfic-fr) ou Titedidi **Genre **: Mystère/Romance  
**Résumé **: Comme chaque samedi, Neji est impatient de rejoindre Tenten. Mais cette fois, il est accompagné d'un bouquet de roses rouges à la main. One-Shot  
**Disclaimer **: Evidemment qu'ils sont pas à moi. Mais je renonce pas à l'idée de me les approprier pour mes 14 ans août, retenez bien xD.  
**Mot de l'auteure **: Bonjour ! Ca fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas publié ici ! Encore et toujours un one-shot sur mon couple fétiche, j'ai nommé Neji et Tenten pour ceux qui ne l'avaient pas remarqué ! Pour le thème de l'histoire, je me suis énormément inspirée d'un magnifique poème que je viens juste d'étudier avant les vacances, soit vendredi dernier. Ce poème est l'un des plus magnifique que j'ai lu et c'est d'un auteur extrêmement connu. Saurez-vous le reconnaître :p  
**_Indice_** : c'est un poème que j'ai étudié cette année, c'est à dire en quatrième, quand on fait la séquence poésie ', enfin, pour moi, c'est ça...

**_Bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à critiquer, ou à donner des conseils, c'est ce que j'attends ! (en gros, des commentaires instruits et plus de 2 lignes...)  
_**

* * *

_**Un bouquet de roses rouges...**_

Le soleil éclatant de l'aube me tire de mon sommeil, mes yeux démunis de pupille s'ouvrent d'eux-mêmes et je reste là, allongé, immobile, émergeant du paradis de Morphée. Encore une fois, j'ai rêvé de _toi_, de _ton_ doux visage, de _ton_ sourire réconfortant et de la chaleur que me procure _ton_ regard.

Une semaine sans _toi_ ressemble à un enfer pour moi. Par la fenêtre, je vois les oiseaux voler librement dehors, sans souci, vivant seulement l'instant présent. Ils volent, volent, toujours plus haut, toujours plus vite, tant que leurs ailes ne leur font pas défaut.

Aujourd'hui, enfin, mon coeur sera comblé. _Te_ voir est le seul remède à mes profondes blessures. Cette pensée éclaire brièvement mon visage et promptement, je me lève. Une fois le rituel du matin accompli, je descends quatre à quatre les marches, guidé seulement par la cadence de mes pieds impatients. Je sors directement du manoir sculptural, sans même prendre la peine d'engloutir quelque chose, ne serait-ce qu'un pain.

Non, l'idée de _te_ revoir a raison sur la faim, sur mon esprit, sur tout. _Tu_ es ma priorité, ce jour-ci. Sens-tu cet empressement dont _tu_ es l'origine ? _Toi_ seule détient le pouvoir de me contrôler, moi et mes moindres gestes.

Mes pas me mènent insconciemment chez le fleuriste Yamanaka. Serait-ce une manipulation de _ta_ part ? Un signe montrant que _tu_ désires des fleurs ? Soit, _ton_ voeu s'exauce. A peine ai-je poussé la porte transparente qu'une voix féminine et très aigue me salue poliement :

"Bonjour, Neji !

- Bonjour Ino.

- Quelles fleurs veux-tu acheter ?"

Je passe en revue tout les spécimens que regorge cette caverne d'Ali Baba florale, et mon regard se pose finalement sur des roses rouges. De magnifiques roses rouges, représentant l'amour dans toute sa splendeur. J'opte pour elles et formule ma demande auprès de la jeune femme.

"C'est pour Tenten ? se renseigne-t-elle tout en montant le bouquet avec précision.

- Oui.

- Ah..."

Elle me tend son chef-d'oeuvre une fois terminée, et moi, je lui donne la monnaie. _Ton_ cadeau à la main, je reprends la marche vers _toi_, seulement _toi_. Ce bouquet de roses me rappelle tant de choses. Notre premier rendez-vous, notre premier baiser me reviennent à l'esprit.

Je me souviens du jour où je _t_'ai vu pour la première fois. _Tu_ me semblais banale, une potiche comme toutes les autres, faible, bonne qu'à être jolie. Mais peu à peu, _tu_ _t_'étais démarquée des autres filles, de par _ta_ capacité au combat, _ta_ spontanéité sans repos, _ta_ détermination d'acier, _ton_ courage impertubable et _ta_ bonne humeur omniprésente.

_Tu_ m'as fait goûter au bonheur, à _ton_ bonheur, _ton_ univers. _Tu_ es comme le revers argenté de mon nuage noir. Il me tarde tellement de _te_ rencontrer, de _te_ parler. Je dois passer par la forêt, mais si il le faut, je braverai les tempêtes de sable et les pluies de feu rien que pour _toi_. A _ton_ contact, mon coeur de glace a fondu petit à petit, pour entrer en harmonie avec le _tien_.

Ces fleurs que je tiens à la main sont _tes_ préférées, et j'espère sincèrement qu'elles _te_ combleront. Rouge comme l'amour que j'ai pour _toi_. Rouge comme le feu qui brûle en moi, pour _toi_. Rouge comme le sang que je pourrais couler pour _toi_.

Le vent commence à faire sentir son souffle, et les feuilles composant cette forêt dansent autour de moi. Aujourd'hui, la nature est en exaltation, le soleil brille fortement, les oiseaux survolent les arbres en chantant gaiement et moi, au milieu de ce beau monde, je me sens perdu.

La futaie me paraît interminable, chaque pas m'éloigne de _toi_, et pourtant, je sais que _tu_ m'attends là-bas. Je me presse autant que possible, mais le vent, contre moi, me ralentit énormément. Cependant, je serre fermement les roses dans ma main, les empêchant de prendre le même chemin que les feuilles. Les épines s'enfoncent dans mes doigts, mais je n'en ai que faire ; le principal étant que ces beautés végétales arrivent à destination, soit, à _toi_.

Me voilà enfin sorti de ce dédale d'arbres, de buissons et de plantes en tout genre. Au loin, j'aperçois le portail immaculé de notre lieu de rendez-vous habituel. Encore quelques mètres et je serai auprès de _toi_ pour des heures. Des heures à te contempler, à _te_ raconter mes soucis. Ces heures-là, je ne saurai m'en passer. Elles sont l'essence de ma vie.

Je m'arrête quelques secondes devant l'entrée. Est-ce que j'appréhende ce moment ? Peut-être bien. Le fait de _te_ voir fera sûrement remonter des souvenirs désagréables en moi mais je suis prêt à prendre ce risque. Je vais devoir vivre avec ce reminiscence amer à mes côtés, je n'en ai pas le choix, malheureusement.

Le portail franchi, je croise _ton_ visage, souriant comme à l'accoutumer. Depuis bientôt un an, _tu_ souris toujours même quand il pleut. Mes larmes surgissent discrètement pour terminer leur folle course sur _toi_. Je _te_ fixe avec insistance, mon regard ne peut se détacher de _toi_ et de _ta_ beauté.

"Oui, tu es vraiment très belle sur cette photo, Tenten."

Et je m'approche silencieusement pour déposer ces fameuses roses sur _ta_ tombe...

**_Fin_**


End file.
